battle_cats_trfandomcom-20200214-history
Oyun Güncellemeleri
__TOC__ Previous EN Versions * Ver 6.1 (?) * Ver 6.0 (May. 18th, 2017) - Ototo Development Team added; Letting Gamatoto's brother, Ototo developing the Cat Cannon for additional effects. Unlocked after beating Chapter 1. - Added new True Forms and characters; -Stories Of Legend additional: 2-star: Walk of Fame 3-star: Quarantine Island 4-star: Capone Jail - Silk Road *Special/Rare only on 4-Star Stage! - Increased Gamatoto's level cap to 76; - Revised character parameters -Revised difficulty for some Future stages - Misc. Bug Fixes * Ver 5.9 (Mar 1st, 2017) ・ Added True Forms for select Rare/Uber Rare Cat Units; ・ Stories of Legend added; :- New Stage: Walk of Fame :- Axis of Evil, 3-Star Stages :- Quarantine Island, 2-Star Stages :- 4-Star stages for "The Scratching Post" through "Low Tide Beach" ※Only Special/Rare Units are useable on 4-Star Stages! ・ New CatCombos; ・ GAMATOTO maximum level now raised to 72; ・ Added abilities to some Cats; ・ Misc. Bug Fixes * Ver 5.8 * Ver 5.7 * Ver 5.6 ・Added True Forms for select Rare/Uber Cat Units ・Added Zombie Outbreak events & stages to Empire Ch. 1 ※ Available after Empire Ch. 1 is cleared. ・Stories of Legend added - Suburbs of the Dead - Shadow Cosmopolis, 3-Stars - Kombu Cape, 2-Stars ・Added User Rank Rewards ・Edits to Catfruit consumption ・Edits to Mailbox feature ・New CatCombos ・Misc. Bug Fixes * Ver 5.0.0 - Catfruit: unlock a Rare Cat's True Form! Catfruit Storage menu also added to cat Base from EoC Ch. 3 - GAMATOTO Expeditions: Explore and discover items! From Empire Ch. 1: Greece - Catseyes: Raise Units' level caps to above 30 from User Rank 1600 via GAMATOTO - New Stories of Legend: "Bad to Worse"; "Battle Royale" 3-Star Stages - New Event Stages - Improved CatCombo system - Revised Cat Energy Recovery - New User Rank Rewards - Misc. Corrections & Bug Fixes * Ver 3.6.0 - Added Cat Guide(After Japan stage of Empire Of Cats Ch.1) - Stories Of Legend: new Legend Stage "Body & Soul"; 3-Star Difficulty added to "Dead End Night" - New Event Stages - Stage Detail View now available for Stories Of Legend stages: inspect difficulty, rewards, and other stage info - Added information page of Rare Cat Capsules: view Details of each Rare Capsule Set - Modifed the character ability of "Nerd Cat": attack type upgraded: "Area Attack" -> "Long Distance" - Misc. Corrections & Bug Fixes * Ver. 3.5.0 - Into the Future Chapter 3. - 3-Star Difficulty added to "Prince of Darkness". - 2-Star Difficulty added to "Sea Polluter". - New Event Stages. - Additional User Rank rewards at Rank 1450 and 2150. - Added Cat Unit Filter search function to the Upgrade/Equip menus (After clearing Empire of Cats Ch. 2). - Amended energy restoration conditions following Escape from battle: Energy and selected Battle Items restored after exiting within 10 secs. - Misc. Bug Fixes. * Ver 3.4.0 - 3-Star Difficulty added to "Stairway to Darkness". - 2-Star Difficulty added to "Scars of War". - Additional User Rank rewards. - Equip Menu now accessible via button on Stage Select screen. - Bonus Item reveal animations can now be skipped. - Misc. bug fixes. * Ver 3.3.0 - New "Stories of Legend" subchapter: "Sea Polluter". - 3-Star difficulty added to "Silk Road". - 2-Star difficulty added to "Battle Royale". - New Event Stages. - Added play conditions for Event Stages. - Instant-set function for CatCombos: double tap any unlocked combo name to place those units into your Battle Formation. - Start-Up Booster Pack added, at a special price within 3 days of the update. - Rank Up Item Packs added: get items, XP and Cat Food at a special price once every 100pts of User Rank. - Added Full Cat Energy notice function (Can be toggled ON/OFF on Settings menu). - Added cheating prevention features. - Misc. bug fixes and edits. * Ver 3.2.2 - Minor bug fixes * Ver 3.2.1 - Three-Star Stages added to the Stories of Legend map: Capone's Jail. - Two-Star Stages added to the Stories of Legend map: Dead End Night. - New Event Stages added (Metal Slug Defense and Halloween Carnival). - Acquiring Special Units Moneko and Bean Cats changed. Bean Cats are now unlocked upon clearing the Greece stage of Ch.1, and Moneko is unlocked upon clearing Ch.1. - Special Unit Mr.Ninja's trait changed from "High damage to Red" to "High damage to Aliens". - Misc. bug fixes. * Ver. 3.1 - Added Chapter 2 of Into the Future, Alien Intrigue. - Clearing Alien Intrigue will unlock Valkyrie Cat's true form, Holy Valkyrie Cat. - Added new Cat Combos. - New event stages added. - Three-Star Stages added to the Stories of Legend map: Jail Break Tunnel. - Two-Star Stages added to the Stories of Legend map: Prince of Darkness. - Minor bug fixes. * Ver. 3.0 - New stages: Into the Future, Chapter 1 (Time Enough for Cats) added after meeting in-game conditions! - New type of enemies added: Alien enemies! - New Gacha Event added: Dark Heroes. - Cat Combo system added! Deploy certain character sets together in battle to increase traits and gain other combat benefits. - Unlock higher level limits for units by achieving certain User Ranks. - Increase the number of saveable battle formations by meeting certain conditions: up to ten formations are possible with the use of Cat Food. - Additional Stories of Legend stages. - Additional event stages. - Minor bug fixes. - New character traits added to existing characters: :Normal Cats ::Macho Leg Cat is now strong against Alien enemies. ::The Flying Cat may now low the attack power of Angel enemies by half. :Special Cats ::Heavy Assault C.A.T may now lower the attack power of Black enemies by half. ::Ultimate Bondage Cat may now survive a lethal hit. :Rare Cats ::Wheel Cat is now very powerful against Alien enemies. ::Mer-Cat may now survive a lethal hit as for Pogo Cat. :Super Rare Cats ::Kotatsu Cat and Sushi Cat both have new abilities: they may now respectively lower the attack power of Floating and Red enemies and are strong against them. :Uber Rare Cats ::Cat Machine is now also strong against Alien enemies. ::Baby Cat may now knockback both Floating and Alien enemies. ::Maeda Keiji now doubles its attack power when his health is below 30%. ::Takeda Shingen can now also attack Alien enemies. ::Kai may now survive a lethal hit. * ...... * Ver 2.0.1 - Added User Rank System (it will appear after Chapter 2 clears): The power-up total will be displayed as your User Rank. When reaching certain ranks you may receive particular rewards! - Added 3rd evolved form of EX (Special) characters: you can evolve to the 3rd form when fulfilling specific requirements (Eye-opening stages) - New characters added to the Rare Gacha! - Event Stages added - Legend Stages added - Added recording system of gameplay - Save data transfer process has been changed (Google+ can no longer be used for save data transfer) - Switched Achievements and Leaderboards to iOS Game Center - Minor bug fixes Unspecified: :Jamiera Cat is now flipped to the left where he is supposed to be (bug fix?) :All true form backgrounds now receive a new dusty gold color Previous JP Version Ver. 6.1 (May 18th, 2017) - Cat Beacon feature added; - Added True Form for some Uber Rare Cats; - Stories of legend addition: *'' Sub-chapter 39 added; ''* 4-star difficulty for Stairway to Darkness and Prince of Darkness; *'' 3-star difficulty for Mouseyland; ''* 2-star difficulty for Cutpurse Coast; - Adjusted Cat Cannon Recharge time limit; - Characters now can run through knocked back enemies again; - Adjusted some Stats. Ver. 6.0 (Apr 24th, 2017) - Ototo Development Team added; Letting Gamatoto's brother, Ototo developing the Cat Cannon for additional effects. Unlocked after beating Chapter 1; - Added new True Forms and characters; - Stories of Legend additional: :「こしぎんちゃくの浜辺」 added : 2-star: Walk of Fame : 3-star: Quarantine Isles : 4-star: Capone Prison - Silk Road. - Increased Gamatoto's level cap to 76; - Adjusted some character's stats; :Some Cats will attack many times to match their animation; Character won't go through knocked back enemies. - Adjusted some Into the Future levels; - Bugs fixed. * Ver 5.10 (Mar 16th, 2017) - Added new User Rank rewards; - Stories of Legend expansion: : - 4-star difficulty added for Alcatraz and Jail Break Tunnel (Rares and Specials only) : - 3-star difficulty added for Suburbs of the Dead : - 2-star difficulty added for Mouseyland - Bug fixes * Ver 5.9 (Mar 16th, 2017) - Added true forms for some RR, SR and UR Cats; - Added abilities to some characters; - Added new Cats in the Rare Cat Capsule and Stories of Legend; - Stories of Legend expansion: : Hollywood Empire (ハリーウッド帝国) added. :- 4-star difficulty* added from The Scratching Post to Low Tide Beach :- 3-star difficulty added for Axis of Evil :- 2-star difficulty added for Quarantine Isles (Rares and Specials only) - Added new contents (new annually event, new Deadly stage); - Added new Cat Combos; - Raised Gamatoto's level cap to 72; - Bug fixes * Ver. 5.8 (Jan. 18th, 2017) - Added true forms for some UR Cats - Added new abilities to some characters - Zombies now also attack Chapter 3 of the Empire of Cats (available after completing Chapter 3) - Stories of Legend expansion: : - 4-star difficulty* added from Neverending Cat Story to Sushi Island (Specials and Rares only) : - 3-star difficulty added for Kombu Cape : - 2-star difficulty added for Suburbs of the Dead - Added new contents; - Added new Cat Combos; - Bug fixes; - Catfruit Drop Rates changed; - Added Mitama. * Ver. 5.7 (Dec 8th, 2016) - Added True Forms for some UR, SR and RR Cats; - Zombies now also outbreak Chapter 2; -Stories of Legend expansion: : Quarantine Isles added : - 4-star difficulty added from The Legend Begins to Volkanos Volcano (Specials and Rares only) : - 3-star difficulty added for Galapa-Goth : - 2-star difficulty added for Axis of Evil - Added new User Rank rewards; - Added more Combos; - Raised Gamatoto level cap to 67; - Improved some characters (by adding abilities). * Ver. 5.6 (Nov 9th, 2016) - Additional true forms for some units and adjustment of catfruit evolution cost; - Some units have changed / added ability; - Added new story chapter "Zombie Invansion" chapter 1 *Available after clearing EoC Chapter 1; - Increased Gamatoto level cap to 58; - Additional SoL stages, Cat Combo and User Rank. * Ver. 5.5 - ??? * Ver. 5.4 - Additional true forms for some units - Video sharing feature added (only available for certain devices) - Unit favorite feature added; You can sort filter to display units based on your favorite - "Limited" character in filter feature now is shown by default - Additional SoL stages, Cat Combos and User Rank * Ver. 5.3 - Yeni gerçek formlar - Yeni bir Uberfest üyesi eklendi. - Yeni E.H bölümü - E.H zorlukları. - "Equip" buttonu eklendi. - Gamatoto seviyesi. - Kedi komboları. - Bug düzeltmeleri * Ver. 5.2 - Gerçek formlar. - Gamatoto seviyesi. - Yeni kombolar. - Yeni E.H bölümü - Yeni Oyuncu Rank ödülleri; artık rankları enerji dolduruyor * Ver. 5.1 - Bazı gacha birimlerini gerçek formu - "Zaman Makinesi" ödülü. - E.H güncellemesi * Ver 5.0 - Kedi Meyvesi eklendi. - Kedi Meyvesi deposu. - Gamatoto Eklendi - Kedigözü eklendi - Diğer güncellemeler - Kedi Kombosu güncellemesi. - Oyuncu Rank ödülleri gözükübeliyor. - Bug düzeltmeleri * Ver 4.6 - "Geleceğe Doğru" bitirldi - E.H: :Prince of Darkness'a 3-yıldız zorluk - Additional event stage - Oyuncu Seviyesi güncellemesi - Filter eklendi. - Tekrarlama süresi 1 dakikadan 10 saniye'ye azaldı. * Ver 4.5 - E.H seviyeleri: :Stairway to Darkness'a 3-Yıldız zorluk. :Scars of War'a 2-Yıldız zorluk. - Oyuncu Rankı eklendi - Bug düzeltmeleri * Ver. 4.3 - E.H'e yeni zorluklar - Arkadaşlık silindi, Moneko ve Bean Cats artık daha farklı kazanılıyor - Mr. Ninja'ya özellikler - Bug düzeltmeleri * Ver. 4.2 - "Geleceğe Doğru"'ya yeni bölüm - Bug düzeltmeleri * Ver 4.0.2 - "Geleceğe Doğru" eklendi - "Kedi Kombosu" eklendi - Raised the upper limit of User Rank system - 10 kedi yemi ile yeni bir slot - Yeni bölümler - Bug düzeltmeleri * Ver 3.6.0 ~ 3.6.1 - Added option to "View storage" from main menu - Increased the amount of EXP bought using catfood - Changed rare gacha screen - Adjusted Dom Cat (Special Cat) true form to single target - Locked power-ups now will display original number currently owned instead the number -1 - Some bug fixes * Ver 3.5.1 - Bug düzeltmeleri - Skora bağlı ödüller eklendi - Yeni E.H bölümü - Bears be Bear Olayı bölümlerine 3-Yıldız zorluk - Bug düzeltmeleri * Ver 3.4.0 - E.H zorlukları güncellendi - E.H(Efsanenin Hikayesi) güncellendi - Bug düzeltmeleri * Ver 3.3.0 - Yeni olay seviyesi - Oyun verisini taşıma eklendi - Special kedilerin gerçek formu güncellendi - Bug düzeltmeleri * Ver 3.2.0 - Yeni olay seviyesi - Yeni Efsane Hikaye seviyesi - Küçük bug düzeltmeleri * Ver 3.1.1 - Bug düzeltmeleri *'Ver 3.0.0' - Oyuncu Rankı eklendi - Yeni olay seviyesi - Yeni Efsane Hikaye seviyesi - Gacha için yeni kedi - Bug düzeltmeleri * Ver 2.9.2 - Küçük bug düzeltmeleri * Ver 2.9.1 - Yeni Efsane Hikaye seviyesi - Karakter parametleri güncellendi - Bug düzeltmeleri * Ver 2.5.0 - Gacha güncellemesi - 5 Özellik Orb'unu 1 Nadir Bilete dönüştürme eklendi * Ver 2.4.0 - Bug fixes - Moneko tekrar güçlendi, şimdi kritik atak yapabiliyor - Durdurma ve yavaşlatma efektleri eklendi-Etkilenmiş birimin altında siyah iconlar çıkıcak * Ver 2.3.2 - Bug düzeltmeleri * Ver 2.3.1 - Yeni Efsane Hikaye seviyesi - Bölümlere seçildi ve temizlendi eklendi - Bug düzeltmeleri * Ver 2.3.0 - Arkadaş eklemesiyle açılan yeni bir karakter - Bölüm 3'ü tamamladıktan sonra kedi grupları - Karakter detaylarına bakma özelliği - Moneko'nun gücü arttırıldı - Bug düzeltmeleri * Ver 2.2.9 - Yeni karakterler - Bug düzeltmeleri - Haziran verisi * Ver 2.2.8 - Yeni karakterler - Bug düzeltmeleri * Ver 2.2.7 - Bug düzeltmeleri * Ver 2.2.6 - Yeni karakterler ve bölümler ekleniyor * Ver 2.2.5 - Yeni karakterler ve bölümler ekleniyor * Ver 2.2.4 - Yeni karakterler - Bug düzeltmeleri - Gacha değişimi eklendi * Ver 2.2.3 - Nisan verisi; - Ururun Wolf eklendi; - Nadir Biletler artık giriş ödülü değil * Ver 2.2.2 - Küçük düzeltmeler * Ver 2.2.0 - Gacha'lara "10 kere döndür" seçeneği eklendi - Bazı güçlendirmelerin işlevi değiştirildi - UI parçaları geliştirildi - Bug düzeltmeleri - Icon changed - Mart verisi Category:Oyun Dışı